freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
MTM Enterprises (St Elsewhere Finale Variant)
Logo: she (possibly portrayed by another cat) is hooked on life support on a hospital bed throughout the last credit roll. The credits run as usual over a picture of the MTM circle, with life support equipment attached on either side. You can hear the beeps of the heart monitor over the end theme, too. After the credits complete, the company name fades in and Mimsie flatlines and dies, with a long, high-pitched beep heard. This variation is especially rare, as reruns of the series finale plastered it over with the typical credits (As a sidenote, the actual cat, Mimsie, died in 1988, the same year St. Elsewhere ended). Scare Factor: Medium to high bordering on nightmare'due to the extremely upsetting and disturbing subject matter. If the description is acurrate, the Texas Wheelers variant falls under this as well. WATCH IF YOU DARE (I WOULDN’T). Also don’t watch if you love animals or under the age of 16, as it features a dead cat. Category:Logos that scare people who wouldn't stop ADDING THESE. Category:Sad Logos Category:One of the saddest logos ever Category:Fake logos Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Mtm mismy Category:Really really really really really sad logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Taken From Faces Of Death Category:...and everyone died, the end Category:LOGOS THAT JPL LOVES AND DIED FOR FULL LIFE AND A DISGUSTING FUCKER KICKS A BUTT AND POOP IN YOUR IPHONE X AND BARNEY DESTROYS YOUR IPOD Category:1988 Category:Logos that scare Mr. Jelly (Mr. Nervous) Category:M Category:T Category:E Category:N Category:R Category:P Category:I Category:S Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Nightmare Rank Logos Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Logos with Animals Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos that scare Sunny Funny Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that Katara (Avatar the Last airbender) cries at Category:Epic Category:Logos that would wake up Aang Category:Logos that Marcelino cries at Category:Logos that Scare Erza Category:Logos that Robert Cinfron cries at Category:Logos that Erza Scarlet cries at Category:Logos that Prince Zuko cries at Category:Logos that scare Kevin Martinez and turns him into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that Rafael Bobecia cries at Category:Taken from Totally Paladins Undercover: Return of Geraldine 2019 Blu-Ray Category:Taken from Totally Paladins Undercover: Miss Spirit Fingers 2019 dvd Category:Taken from Totally Paladins Undercover: Evil Valentine's Day 2019 dvd Category:Is it just me or it has two people or animals Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that don't scare Ty Category:Logos that Make Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy Category:Logos that Marcelino Flores Galindo threw up on Category:Logos So Scary that Kevin Martinez transforms into Tarantula Boy and destroys the whole Water Tribe Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos that are so fucking scary Angry Wiggler From MP9 Comes Out Of The TV And Squishes You And You Fucking Die! Category:Logos that amke jake long's pants fall down. Category:Logos that scare Club Penguin users/mascots Category:AAAAHHHHHHHHH uhh what this is not scary you must be strange Category:IV Category:BEEP Category:ABNTT Category:Logos that Pidge (Voltron Legendary Defenders) cries at Category:Logos that Coran (Voltron Legendary Defenders) cries at Category:Logos that make Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defenders cry Category:Logos that turn Allura into a Dark Signer. Dark Allura for the win. Category:Logos that turn Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defenders) into Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:Logos that turn Hunk from Voltron Legendary Defenders into a dinosaur. Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Cartoon Intros Category:Avatar Fortress Mala Mala Jong Katara Crying Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez Cry Category:Deleted by Keeva Category:Keeva is Kevin's genderbent form. She has big boobs and long wavy black hair Category:Stop with the stupid Kevin Martinez categories, Katara x Zuko Forever est 2003. Category:Taken from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake 2010 Category:Taken from Regular Show 2010 Category:Taken from My Life As A Teenage Robot 2003 Category:Taken from Avatar Fortress Category:Logos so scary that George Pig farts really loud and destroys the whole town Category:Taken From the Avatar Fortress Movie 2019 dvd Category:Logos That Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) hates Category:Logos that scare Sokka Avatar The Last Airbender and makes hin shit his dick Category:Logos that Robert Cintron hates Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry